


Afraid of Nothing

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Family, Fear, Fear leads to anger, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told him he was not afraid; he thought he didn't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of Nothing

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. ~Franklin D. Roosevelt_

The slave who dreamed of freedom feared nothing for himself.  
When you can see it coming, you can avoid most anything.  
But then the Jedi came and carried him away;  
He was free, he was strong, he was afraid of nothing.

Still, Yoda sensed the fear he carried hidden deep inside—  
Compassion is a Jedi trait, yet not fear for others—  
He told him he was not afraid, he thought he didn't lie;  
He feared not for himself, you see; his fear was for his mother.

Fear leads to anger...


End file.
